


Rise with the Giants

by Raayide



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Roger's Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raayide/pseuds/Raayide
Summary: Steve is not the only one to write letters.





	Rise with the Giants

~~_Steve,_~~  
 ~~ _Cap,_~~  
 _Rogers,_  
 _Thanks for your concern. ~~Bastard~~. The Compound’s gone. Don’t expect it back. Your room is gone. There’s nothing left for you to take from me anymore. You and your family that you’ve taken from me. Alone since you were eighteen? What about precious little Barnes? I guess your friends never last for shit._  
 _Damn right you didn’t fit with the army. You didn’t belong there. You don’t belong here or with anyone after what you’ve done_  
 _I’ve replaced all of the locks. You’ve lost your keys. How does that feel, you piece of shit? You won’t be coming back i ~~nto my heart~~ into my life anymore. Spare me your damn ‘sparing me’ bullshit. I don’t believe it._  
 _You did this._  
 _Tony._  
-  
The letter goes into his desk. He never looks at it again.  
-  
 _I bet you’re probably proud of yourself, aren’t you? All holed up in your damn little hidey-hole. I’m going to find you, just as soon as I finish melting down the shield. The arm is next. I’ll make a dick and mail it to you. Add some damn disapproving eyebrows and it’d be a perfect match. Maybe you could learn lessons from it._  
 _I’m still writing the Accords. Ross is gone. I took care of him. Two more enhanced have joined sides with me. How many have joined you? How many have joined exile in whatever backwater country you’ve dug yourself into?_  
 _You’re a bastard. I won’t let you hurt any of mine ever again._  
-  
He looks over the letter for a while longer before hiding it.  
-  
 _Big man in a suit of armor. When you take that away, you know what you find? Tony ~~fucking~~ Stark. I built myself from nothing. Howard left a shitty empire already crumbling. I made it strong. I made it what it is._  
 _Call you if I need you? I haven’t ever needed you. In Af_ _ganistan I didn’t need you. With palladium poisoning I didn’t need you. I didn’t need you six months ago. Are you still patting yourself on the back and holding that damn phone?_  
 _That’s gone too. I didn’t melt it. It’s somewhere at the bottom of the artic. I made the trip there especially for you. Be happy - that’s the last time I’ll ever do anything like that._  
 _I regret one thing from what happened between us. You can have Barnes’ arm back - I want the other one._  
-  
He shows the letter to his therapist. She looks it over and offers a few suggestions. It goes into the desk.  
-  
 _It’s been a year. I’ve stopped looking for you. FRIDAY gives it less than 3% of her attention. You’re just shit, you hear? I don’t care about you. I never have. You can’t do that to me, you can’t make me feel anything for the bastard that left me to_ die  
-  
He moves the letters from a desk into a box under his bed. He avoids looking at them when he moves them.  
-  
 _Rhodey’s walking again. Because of me. Tell Sam there is no forgiveness._  
-  
He sits with the letter in his lap, staring up at the stars he knows will soon be filled with fire.  
-  
 _Thanos. He’s probably the only motherfucker that could stop you dead. While you’re still hiding out wherever you are, I’ve made an army. The Accords are as perfect as I’m going to get them. I didn’t need you then and I don’t need you now. I’ve got three whole teams just in New York. Three weeks until he arrives._  
-  
It takes him a while to remember where the box is.  
-  
 _Maybe I’ll call you back. The President owes me his career and he knows it. One last favour for our dead friendship. You don’t get the shield, though, and Barnes is staying firmly frozen. Wakanda is lovely._  
 _I’m not turning you in. I’m cold, Rogers, and not just my heart,_   _like_   _you thought. My memories of you are distant. The bunker is destroyed. So is_ _anything of yours I missed in my first run of the Compound. My team are finally_ _honed weapons and I’ve done everything I can to prepare for Thanos._  
 _Maybe I’ll call you back. Maybe I don’t care._  
-  
He reads over every letter before putting them back.  
-  
 _Rogers._  
 _Thanos is coming. You won’t be involved._  
 _Say hello to the police for me._  
 _Tony._  
-  
He sends that one.

**Author's Note:**

> That's that! Comment if you'd like me to write Steve's letters.


End file.
